


Song of the Hunter

by ACelestialDream



Category: Star Wars: The Old Republic
Genre: Erotica, F/M, Kink Meme, SWTOR
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 06:09:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACelestialDream/pseuds/ACelestialDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vector and Cipher Nine have a little fun playing “catch me if you can” while picnicking on Voss.  Cipher promises Vector that he can have his way with her if he wins the game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Song of the Hunter

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to the SWTOR Kink Meme, for a prompt that asked to see a more sexually assertive Vector. Features a generic female agent with Vector.

Vector lay propped up on one elbow on the blanket, bathed in the soft rays of the sun, watching Cipher Nine. She was standing on the edge of the ridge nearby, looking out over the golden mountains of Voss. They were a long ways away from any civilization here with nothing but the rustle of branches and the faint singing of nearby insects. It was a rare treat for them to do something completely indulgent and relaxing. For once there was nowhere they needed to be, and no crisis looming over them.

There was something different in Cipher’s scent today – sweeter and more alluring. Vector had been keenly aware of her presence next to him all morning as they walked, the way her aura flickered and brushed against his own, and the gentle hum of vitality all around her. Cipher’s aura always distracted him and drew him to her, even when she wasn’t trying. He felt that pull strongly now and surrendered to it. He couldn’t deny that he’d been thinking about her all day.

He rose and went to join her.

“The last time we were here,” she said, glancing over at him, “I was too preoccupied to really enjoy the beauty of this place. It’s stunning, isn’t it? Let’s not go back yet. We have plenty of time, don’t we?”

“Yes,” he said and he slid his arms around her waist. “We want to stay here with you for a long while.”

She smiled and leaned into him. Her hair touched his cheek, and he swept it aside with one hand, kissing the back of her neck. Her aura flared teasingly around him and he felt a delicious warmth move through him.

“Come back to the blanket, agent,” he said. He took her hand and started to lead her there. 

She resisted and turned to give him a mischievous look. “Oh, I don’t know…” She shot him a certain smile, one that always made his heart beat in anticipation. “Maybe I won’t let you have me that easily.” She backed away slowly, watching for his reaction.

He smiled back. “Stay here with us and we will make it worth your while.” He moved forward then, reaching for her. “Agent, come here.”

She backed away faster, and then she turned and ran. A trail of laughter followed behind her. He shook his head and suppressed a smile. He knew her well. He could play this game. He walked briskly after her, not bothering to rush – yet. He would catch her of course; her aura, her scent, would give her away. He suspected she knew this.

“Do not run from us,” he called. Perhaps this could be fun after all.

“Why not?” He heard her voice and saw a flash of color through the trees ahead and quickened his pace.

“You will not win.” He felt a shimmer of her essence nearby, tickling the back of his mind. He spun slowly, certain she was close.

Suddenly she poked her head out from behind a large tree, barely an arm’s reach away. “Maybe that’s the whole point, Vector.” She laughed. “But you must work for your reward.”

He lunged for her, catching her for the briefest moment, but then she slipped through his fingers. He broke into a run and chased after her. She dodged nimbly through the trees, leapt a boulder and sprinted up a hill. He followed close behind, quickly gaining.

He cleared the crest of the hill and slid to a stop. There were less trees here, making it much harder to hide, yet she was nowhere to be seen. He breathed in deeply, closing his eyes. Her scent was strong, spicing the air, but her aura was surprisingly faint. There was no way she could have gotten far and he was perplexed. He stalked slowly through the grass, opening his every awareness. He stopped. Her scent in this spot was so strong, he could almost taste it.

“Agent, you are cheating,” he said quietly, amusement in his voice. There was a flicker in front of him as she made a sudden movement and her faint outline appeared and then vanished again. She was using her stealth generator. The force field it created around her disrupted his ability to see her aura. She laughed and he heard her moving away through the grass.

“I had to even out your advantage,” she said. “You and your Killik senses.”

“No matter,” he said, smiling. “We will still catch you, regardless.”

“Come on, Dawn Herald,” she called. “Show me what you’ve got.”

Very well, he thought. He would hold nothing back.

He meandered through the grass, as if taking a leisurely walk, but in reality he was reaching out his senses to their fullest, feeling the great pull and spin of this world and all its energy. There was a break in the song – a discord as it were – not an unpleasant one, but definitely foreign to this place. It was the agent’s song, he knew. She had stopped moving and was waiting for him not far away. He moved slowly towards her. He stopped and turned away, as if getting ready to go in a different direction.

“Agent, we know you are here,” he said. He spun suddenly and reached for her. She laughed and dropped the stealth, then leapt up and ran back towards the ridge and their blanket. He ran after her. She slowed slightly at the top of the hill and he lunged, leaping forward in a quick movement he knew she wouldn’t be expecting, and grabbed her tightly around the waist. He tightened his grip and she squirmed playfully, knocking him slightly off balance. She tried to get away again, but he had lost his footing now and they tumbled to the grass. She sighed and stopped struggling. He leaned over her and kissed her gently.

“You’re faster…” She struggled for a breath, “...than I thought.”

He stood up and pulled her to her feet. Then he scooped her up in his arms before she could run again. She yelped, startled, and then she tightened her arms around his neck.

“Are you going to have your way with me now?” she asked. There was both laughter and desire in her voice. He looked in her eyes and saw that she was gazing at him languidly, giving him a daring look from under her lashes. He felt his body flood with heat and suddenly his pants felt just a little too tight.

“That is a brilliant idea.”

He carried her back to the blanket and set her carefully in the center. He began to undress her and she lay quietly beneath him, helping him on occasion, but no longer hindering him in any way. He ran his hands delicately over her smooth skin as he slowly exposed every inch of her, trying not to get distracted just yet. Then he slid off the last of her clothes and stood up.

She curled an arm over her head and watched him with interest as he began to undress himself next. Her eyes roved over him as he slid off his shirt, and when he reached the buckle on his pants, her stare was so direct that he almost blushed. The hungry way she looked at him made his heart pound. He pulled off his pants, and his own desire for her was made obvious. She stared openly at his full erection and bit her lip and smiled.

“Mmmm,” she said. “I want you, Vector.”

“Now agent,” he said as he crawled towards her across the blanket, “we caught you and you are ours to do with as we please.”

“Oh, that’s right,” she said and she closed her eyes almost sleepily, arching her back and stretching against the blanket like a cat. “Carry on then.”

He hovered over her a moment, looking at her lying so placidly and vulnerable beneath him. He wanted to experience every inch of her – her scent, her taste, the way her aura folded around him. He leaned forward and nuzzled her neck, stifling his own groan of desire. He ran a hand down her side, feeling the way her back curved and then swelled out again at her buttocks. He slid a hand behind her back and lifted her towards him, taking a nipple into his mouth.

“…what you do to us, agent,” he murmured against her skin. Fashioning complete sentences was becoming harder.

She curled her fingers into his hair and tiled her head back, moaning quietly. It was almost enough to undo him. He realized that he was leaving a thin trail of wetness against her skin from where his cock brushed against her hip. He moved down her body, tasting her as he went, relishing the feel of the delicate bumps of her ribs against his tongue, licking the tiny dip at her navel, and kissing the inside of her thigh. He pushed her thighs open further and held them gently but firmly against the ground, and then worked his tongue into the wet folds between her legs, sliding first up and then down again to explore inside her. She moaned and lifted her hips, allowing him to probe her deeper. Her aura enveloped him, teasing his senses and playing against his skin like the brush of velvet. He thought he could do this forever.

He withdrew his tongue and moved up again, swirling around the little knob at the top of her lips and she sighed. He relinquished one of her thighs to slide a finger into her. She was hot and wet and so very very soft. From the way she moved against him he could tell she was ready for more, so he used a second finger, and then a third. He continued to tease her with his tongue, while he curled his fingers slightly to find that special place, that tiny indentation that when he touched it made her pulse against his fingers in ever growing arousal. He stroked her there, his tongue and fingers moving in tandem and she gasped and arched her back. Her muscles clenched tight around his fingers in waves.

He withdrew and slid up beside her, giving her a moment to rest. He had left a small wet spot of his own on the blanket and was still dripping slightly, his own desire eager and not yet sated. He kissed her temple and brushed his thumb along her jawline and across her lips. She rolled just a little, reaching for him, and took his swollen cock in her hand, rubbing a finger across the tip. She spread the small drop of wetness there around in delicate swirls and he felt himself pulse against her hand.

“You’re not through with me yet are you?” she asked.

“No,” he said breathlessly. “We have much more for you.”

He moved over her again, sliding his body between her legs. He rubbed against her, teasing her, although it was a terrible test of his own will as well. He kissed her collar bone, her neck, and finally her mouth. He had spent many hours floating among the consciousness of the hive, perusing memories of joiners past and present, and of his own past too, searching for ways to please her. So many creative ways. He would need a lifetime to try them all.

Bracing himself over her with one arm, he took the other and opened her legs wider, and then gently eased into her, relishing the feel of her lips stretching warm and wet around him. Their auras mingled as well, his overlapping hers and making beautiful patterns together. The energy they created hummed around them, so strong he could almost hear it, rising and falling like a song. He moved slowly to the rhythm he felt between them, stroking her long and deep. He sunk fully into her at last and their bodies melded as if they were one. She clung to him, moaning softly in his ear.

He increased the speed of his strokes and she moved with him. His own desire was building and he groaned, changing the strokes to longer, harder thrusts. The pressure inside him was intense and beginning to crest.

“Vector,” she breathed and the sound of her saying his name was almost enough to break him right then and there. She arched against him and gasped and he felt the waves of her orgasm ripple over him. Her aura flared brilliantly around him as he kissed her. He thought he could taste her passion in the air.

She sighed, easing back onto the soft blanket and in her relaxation it seemed her body opened to him even more. He groaned, thrusting harder and faster, until he thought he would explode. Finally he did, emptying out everything had into her in a powerful rush. He slowed his pace, giving her a few final strokes as he shuddered, gasping. Then he kissed her, sweet and deep. Yes, he could imagine a lifetime of this.


End file.
